Would You Die For Her?
by Blaysers
Summary: Ritsu break's down after getting a ride from Haitani. But why? Does Ritsu need saving? Not a song fic, but based off of Perfect Blue Buildings by Counting Crows. THERE IS A CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

_Twenty-seven, no wait, twenty-eight cracks._

Jacket flaps performed various ballets on Ritsu's back, shoulders falling and falling till they hit a post.

"Hey, want a ride?"

The sidewalk lost interest at Haitani's voice, long fingers fanning.

"Are you sure you want to?" Ritsu whispered.

"Sure, wouldn't have offered if I didn't wanna." Haitani smiled, vrooming the engine.

The ride should've been quiet, radio should've been on.

"So, how are you?"

_Oh god, just put on the fucking radio._

"Fine, you?"

"Isn't it funny how we always say we're fine?" Haitani nudged the wheel.

"What are you, a teenager?"

"Huh?"

_Shit._

"S…sorry," Ritsu eyed the buildings, hugging a blush. "I'm not quite awake tonight."

"End of the cycle?"

"Yeah."

_Just shut up and drive._

"We had something like that too," Haitani made a right. "But it stopped when Takano left."

"Really now?" _Please, I can't talk right now._

"Yeah, maybe it's cause I don't work us as hard."

_Don't wanna hear your lame ass insecurities. What, now I gotta find out what your deal is? _

"I'm sure your co-workers like that."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Ritsu stared at the radio, maybe the guy would get it.

_Nope._

"I don't mean to be rude," Haitani eyed fluttered. "But you wanna go get drink with me?"

"I would, but I'm tired. Sorry."

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Hey, what about later? I have your number, I can text you."

_Fuck it._

"Look, I wanna be nice about this, but I've already got a boyfriend. I'm not interested in getting drunk with you."

"I…I didn't mean it like…I didn't know." _Gotta say it how it is._

"You can stop now, my place is right here." He pulled over, Ritsu out. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Haitani sped off, frost skidded tracks. Of course, knight in shining shoes waited by the elevator.

"Who gave you a ride?" Ritsu pressed floor eighteen.

"Haitani." Takano tensed, that's what boyfriends are for.

_Ding. _

"I told you not hang around him." The doors yawned.

Ritsu nodded, both men standing in the metal box. "Then why did you get in a car with him? Alone."

Ritsu's spine rubbed the wall to the floor, head high.

"Ritsu?"

"I've got bones beneath my skin, mister."

"What?"

"What I mean to say is," Ritsu's eyes shone, almost literally. "I have the balls to tell a guy when to fuck off."

It was hilarious to watch Takano's mouth drop, shake, close.

_Ring, ring, ring. _

Ritsu's phone, he picked it up. "Ritsu, let's meet up tomorrow and go to her gr-"

"An-chan, I can't talk right now, you're on speaker. We'll met up there around four- thirty. Bye."

"You just dissed off An-chan?" Takano's face stuck up. "What's up with _you_ today?"

_Ding._

"Just grew a pair, that's all."

Ritsu forced his door open, picking up a package on the way in. "Good night."

The room stayed asleep, Ritsu sighed into the couch, flipping the radio on.

"Fucking modern pop."

A wine bottle and champagne glass somehow ended up on the table, package and scissors waiting. A CD now in, guitar strumming. Taking a sip, Ritsu cut the box open, reaching beneath the bubble wrap.

_I stay at home with my disease_

_She_ wasn't smiling in the first photo, not in the second either. Teeth too shy, black hair humping eyes, hands behind back to help boobs pop out.

"Hey Rena." Ritsu took another sip, pulling out the glass frames.

_Well, all monkey's do what they see_

The next picture, she was sleeping, mouth drooping and red faced. A Chihuahua curled into her arms, pitbull's head on waist.

_Where I've got friends that care for me_

An-chan was in the next, both girls dancing. Their hands and dresses high, teeth shocking the film, wedding running in the back.

_I've got an attitude of need_

A strangled laugh flowed into the glass, water diluting wine.

_Try to keep myself, away, from me_

"God help me," Ritsu sucked down the bottles lip, picking up yelping phone. "What?"

"Hey, it's Mom."

"Yeah, hey."

"Are you ok?" Ritsu flicked the light on.

"Yeah."

"Are," Mom's always been dramatic. "Are you drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Don't drink too much, I don't want to hear you whine tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night."

The woman hung up and the bottle stained his crappy floor. "God damn it."

Ritsu's old memories shattered against the wall, wailing curses.

_Help me stay awake, I'm falling. _

"Why,"Ritsu picked up another, watching the glass rain. "Why!"

_Beneath the dust and love and sweat that hangs on everybody_

"Fuck you!" Ritsu's nails scraped one last frame. All three of them, holding hands, ready to jump off a cliff, green paint breathing beneath them. "FUCK YOU!"

This time, shards fought, licking arm's open. Red rust dripped down his jean, sobs ranging.

"Ritsu!" Takano was at the door. "What's going on in there?"

_There a skeleton in every man's house, a dead man trying to get out._

"I'm the skeleton," Ritsu whispered to the radio. "Wish I could buy myself a little oblivion, baby."

"If you don't open this door, I'm calling the cops!"

"Fuck off." Ritsu sobbed.

"Ritsu," Takano's voice warded. "Please, let me in."

Ritsu knees shook to the door, hand rattling the knob.

"Ritsu."

The door swung open, face into the boss's neck.

"Kiss me." Ritsu clung to the V-neck.

"What?"

"I don't think when you kiss me. Please."

Takano was probably conflicted, but when Ritsu asks for a kiss, you give it to him.

Takano leant down, pecking the drunk's cheek.

"She committed suicide you know." Takano held Ritsu's waist, shutting the door. "I loved her, but they didn't know. Remember the day I asked if you loved me and I hit you?"

"How could I forget?"

"Mom told me that morning. She hung herself, she died," Snot all over their sleeves. "She died and left me all alone."

"You're bleeding."

"But I left her first. I left her first in London, could've stayed. Could've stayed, if I hadn't left that summer. But I wanted to be in Japan, wanted to see you again. Of course, I hadn't confessed yet."

Takano lifted Ritsu onto the kitchen counter, cleaning blood up.

"I miss her, I miss her so much," Ritsu screamed, letting the other man hold him. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ritsu felt limp, lashes sleeping. It was then that Takano noticed the wine, the glass. Takano took Ritsu to the bed, along with a roll of medical bandages. The cuts weren't deep, just took a few minutes. But the mess took a while longer.

Takano watched every picture he picked up, studying the girl in each one of them. Black hair, hazel eyes, pale skin. Gorgeous.

"I hate you." Takano put them on the table, sweeping the last of the glass.

**I don't know if I'll write another chapter, depend on what you guy want. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_Ritsu, pick up the fucking phone."

_"You call has be forwarded to an automatic-"_

"Fuck!"

_Beep._

"Don't get on that plane! I'm in the airport. Wait!" Lunging over cases and babies, the phone hung.

_"Flight 17 now boarding."_

"Ritsu!" Slaves to tech glanced, shrugging off the scream. "Wait!"

She stopped, Ugg Boot's kicking left to right.

"Ritsu!"

"Geez lady, shut up." Stupid fat men and their poodles.

"Fuck you."

A kid by the window stood, making his way to her.

"Rena?" Ritsu's brow rose. "Don't you have school? What are you doing?"

"Ritsu," Rena's pink trench squeezed the guy's waist. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too, but-"

"No, don't bullshit," Rena's chin skidding Ritsu's. "You know what kind of love."

"Rena-"Ritsu's lips shut up, feeling hers.

"Ritsu, we need to get goin…" An-chan has always had the _best _timing.

"Go on without me, I'll be there in a second." An-chan's blush disappeared along with the passengers.

"I'm sorry, I know she's you fiancé and all," Rena's mouth cut open. "You should get going."

"Rena…"

"No, I get it. Go."

"No, you don't." Ritsu's hands rubbed Rena's shoulders. "I need to tell you something."

Rena stared, waiting.

"I'm not marrying An-Chan," Rena's tail started to wag. "Because I'm…well...uhm…I'm gay."

Rena's ears lowered, charm drowning. "What?"

"I wanted to tell you before," Ritsu eyes watched the sidewalk, whispering to the cracks. "But I didn't know you liked me…in that way, so I thought…"

"You thought?" Rena barked. "You thought?!"

"Listen-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." The cracks were getting bigger.

"Rena, please-" Ritsu rubbed another circle.

"Don't touch me, fag."

Ritsu's hands dropped, scared to check out the floor. If you look, you fall.

Rena's hips jutted away, turning to yell," TELL AN-CHAN I LOVE HER."

_"Flight 17, boarding."_

Crowds carried Ritsu and his suitcase to An-chan, the girl glaring at the wing. Ritsu watched a man fumbled with a bag, child bitching into the baldy's head.

_Please put on your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices._

The plane was already moving, An-chan hooked to headphones. Ritsu's gut reached for the spine, maybe a little music? The iPod dead, red bar.

"Oh god."

"Say something?" An-chan asked.

Air pulled, air craft soaring.

_Gonna fall, gonna fall, gonna fall._

"Ritsu, you ok?" An-chan yanked the buds out. "You're panting."

Ritsu bolted to the restroom, letting the door flop out the dry heaving.

* * *

"Hey, you want something?" Ritsu could feel morning breath.

"Advil."

"Already got it."

"God, "Ritsu sat up, swallowing. "My head fucking hurts."

"That's called a "Hang over"."

"Shut up." Ritsu checked out Takano's ass when he closed the curtains, so firm.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came over last night during your tantrum." Ritsu blushed at that.

"Y…you didn't have too."

"I wanted to."

Ritsu glanced down, patting the bandages. "I remember a lot of glass."

Takano nodded. "Don't worry, the cuts aren't deep."

A moment passed. "Thank you."

Takano nodded again, pulling his T-shirt off. "What're you doing?"

"What's it look like," Takano's face hit the pillow. "Getting in bed."

"Oh."

Takano turned, looking straight into the eye.

"I love you."

Ritsu smiled. "Thank you."

Takano's jaw dropped.

"What?" Ritsu started giggling. "Maybe I should be lovey, huh? Your face man."

Takano's cheeks warmed.

"Hey, you know what?" Ritsu's finger traced Takano's chest.

"What?"

"You just reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

"There was a girl I used to know," Ritsu snuggled closer. "One time I got drunk, must've been fourteen. I accidentally drank some of my cousin's wine thinking it was grape juice."

"No!" Takano threw his head back, wheezing. "How the hell do you think wine is grape juice?!"

"Shut up!" Ritsu shook too. "ANYWAYS, I went to her place all hammered. I passed out and woke with a major hangover. She was there when I woke up, all ready with some advil. She laughed over the whole wine thing too."

"Who is she?"

"Her name was Rena."

_Rena_

"The girl in the pictures?"

"Pictures…" Ritsu eyes rolled, then awed. "Oh, oh, oh shit!"

Ritsu leapt out, Takano following into the living room.

"Where at they?!" Ritsu looked under the couch, doggy style. "Where's all the broken glass?"

"The pictures on the coffee table." Ritsu crawled, snatching the photos.

"Oh thank god, I can't believe I did that," Ritsu went through every one of them, sighing. "Thank you for cleaning up, wait, what time is it?"

"9:30."

"AM?"

"Yeah."

**Sorry that the chapter's short. 1,000 word's isn't easy for me to achieve in one night. Anyway's, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Ritsu, when are you gonna get here?" An-chan yawned into the phone.

"I'm not coming."

"What?! Why?"

"I got a lot of work."

"That never stopped you before," An-chan whispered. "You have to visit Rena, you _have_ to."

"Bye."

"Don't hang u-"

Ritsu flipped it in, gulping some air.

"Thank you for saving these," He tried imaginary glue on a torn pic.

"Is she Rena?" Takano skidded over her smile.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" Takano kept staring at her.

"Sure."

"How did she die," Takano checked out all three of us jumping. "You said something about suicide last night."

It just paused, like when a kid pauses porn.

But this wasn't porn, no doggy style and blowjobs, just the fucking awkward silence.

"It was my fault," Ritsu looked blank. "She needed me and I wasn't there, wasn't what she wanted…"

…

* * *

"Ritsu," Mom let some light in. "Wake up."

Ritsu stared at the 5:30 AM on the bed stand. "Why?"

"Rena's on the phone, she want's talk to you."

Ritsu bolted, down and standing next to it.

"_Don't touch me fag."_

Caressing the thing, Ritsu whispered a hi.

"Ritsu, I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"I've got the fucking-."

"Why did you call me? I'm a _FAG."_

"Ritsu, you don't get it. I'm too fucking smart for this place."

"Mmm hmm, ok."

"Don't you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. I know what you're talking about."

"So you get why?"

"Sure," Risu huffed. "Why are you even calling me? You hate me."

"No, I can't hate you," Rena was panting a little. "Even if you are a fag."

"I-"

"Ritsu, I'm in trouble."

"Why should I care?"

"I," Rena paused, papers rustling. "Come back. I need you here."

"I can't."

"I'm so lonely here, I can't talk to people. They don't get it, not like you."

"Rena," Ritsu sighed, shaking. "I'm happy here. I…I met someone. Besides, I don't want to be around you."

"Oh," Rena's voice went real low. "Why don't you want be around me?"

"Because you're a bitch."

Rena gawked, little Ritsu just cussed. Holy shit.

"You can't even apologize, or be a little more open minded to gays. I don't care if Uncle John brainwashed you to think like that, YOU WON'T CHANGE."

"I love you Ritsu," She coughed. "I love you so much. Even if you are a fag, that won't matter to me. Please, come back. I miss you."

"Rena, I don't want to come back."

"OK, I get it," Rena puffed. "Just, please don't blame yourself. I was planning to do it, just wanted to see you before-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bye Ritsu."

"Bye."

The receiver went out, Mom yelling from upstairs. "Did you put your vitamins away? Check and makes sure or the dog will eat them."

…

* * *

"I'll be right back," Saga whispered into Ritsu's neck. "Gonna take a shower."

"Ok." The sleeve fell a little.

Ritsu cuddled into the pillows, Saga's smell pulsing his nose.

_Ring…_

Ritsu groaned, flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"Ritsu, Ritsu," Mom plus crying doesn't equal anything good. "She's dead, she ate some pills-"

_Aw shit, thought those vitamins were put away._

"Mom, slow down, are you talking about the dog or-"

"Rena's dead, she killed herself."

Ritsu hung up, listening to the shower. Every single drop, Saga dropping something and groaning to pick it up.

Ritsu's body pulsed, then stopped breathing. Every gasp shorter, watered eyeballs, chest constricting.

"I'm done, wanna take the next one?" Saga came in, nothing but boxers and a button up.

"Do…do you love me?"

Saga sat down and laughed. Probably wasn't mocking, but Ritsu's leg still smashed the guy's face.

….

* * *

"He's not coming." An-chan's brows twitched.

"Hang on, I'll call him."

"No, don't," An-chan stopped the woman's hand. "We need to leave him alone."

"But he always comes to visit," Ritsu's mom declared. "He can't just NOT come!"

"He'll come, he just wants to come alone."

"Why would he come visit his cousin alone?" She thought aloud. "He probably just doesn't want to see me."

"No, I don't think it's that."

* * *

"_Hey Ritsu," They were playing video games. "What do you think happens when you die?"_

_Rena's players shot Ritsu's head. _

"_Why?"_

"_Just answer the god damn question."_

_Ritsu laughed. "I think whatever you believe will happen after death."_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_If you like, ah, let's say you believe in reincarnation. When you die, you would go into a new body, or if you believed in heaven, you go to heaven."_

"_Huhn," Rena blinked. "So it's like, human will or something?"_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

**Sorry about this one being shorter and not writing a new chapter in a while. Please leave a review.**


End file.
